All You Need is Love and Friendship
by Angel Pixie Girl
Summary: Blah, not good with titles. After Total Drama Action, the "campers" go back home to their everyday lives only to find new students from america and some old rilaves.
1. Character and Anoucment

Characters and Blank Character Sheet

Okay, so I'm doing a TDI fanfic and need you're help to get some characters. Fill out the forum below and post it in comments please. I have two characters already and they can be related to a TDI original. Only three characters per person. And they have to be in high school. And please, describe you're character as much as you can.

Name: Zoey Heart

Nicknames: Zee, Zozo,

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair Color: Usually a pale brown, but dyes it all the time.

Hair Style: Is shoulder length and cut into layers. Has a large chuck of bangs that is longer then the rest.

Eyes: Pale blue

Clothing: A black and whatever color her hair is corset with a black long sleeve see threw shirt that is baggy, black and whatever color her hair is plaid skirt with a puffy ruffle skirt under it, black platform boots, chocker that has a cat bell on it, black kitty hair clip.

Formal Clothing: A teal blue strapless dress that goes to the floor. Has a corset back and sparkles across the bust that goes down in a V shape to her waist and black gems making a gothic pattern. Wears black heels that go around her ankles, a diamond and teal blue gem bracelet and hair band that looks like leaves and roses, a black chocker with a teal blue rose in the middle.

Fears/Phobias: Spiders ((All Cody's fault.))

Friends:

Family: Her aunt, Misty, uncle, Mike, and cousins Cody and Jesse

Crush: Noah

Likes: Street fighting, art, designing fun clothes, dying her hair, anime, reading

Dislikes: Stupid blondes, Heather, overly clingy guys and girls, spiders, snakes, and popular kids

Hobbies: Watching anime, drawing, painting, sculpting, sewing,

Personality: Out going and nice, isn't afraid of getting picked on, mouths off to anyone who thinks their better then everyone. Can get hurt and jealous easily.

Crowd: The anime nerds and bookworms

History: Parents were killed in an accident two months before moving in with her cousin Cody and his family. Was a top art student in her performing arts school and helped out a lot with plays costumes. She learned street fighting from her brother, who ran away from home at the age of sixteen. She was 12 at the time. She still loves him and hopes he comes back soon.

Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eyes:

Clothing:

Formal Clothing:

Fears/Phobias:

Friends:

Family:

Crush:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Personality

Crowd:

History:


	2. Character Profiles

The New Students and Some Old Ones

Your Characters That were Picked!

Please let me know if you don't think some of your characters would like a certain person or that it sounds wrong what they would think of that person.

**Character 1**

Name: Zoey Heart

Nicknames: Zee, Zozo,

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair Color: Usually a pale brown, but dyes it all the time.

Hair Style: Is shoulder length and cut into layers. Has a large chuck of bangs that is longer then the rest.

Eyes: Pale blue

Clothing: A black and whatever color her hair is corset with a black long sleeve see threw shirt that is baggy, black and whatever color her hair is plaid skirt with a puffy ruffle skirt under it, black platform boots, chocker that has a cat bell on it, black kitty hair clip.

Formal Clothing: A teal blue strapless dress that goes to the floor. Has a corset back and sparkles across the bust that goes down in a V shape to her waist and black gems making a gothic pattern. Wears black heels that go around her ankles, a diamond and teal blue gem bracelet and hair band that looks like leaves and roses, a black chocker with a teal blue rose in the middle.

Fears/Phobias: Spiders ((All Cody's fault.))

Friends: Gwen, Cody, Noah, Eva, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Bridgette, Kenny, Jaymee, Baylee, Jack

Family: Her aunt, Misty, uncle, Mike, and cousins Cody and Jesse

Crush: Noah

Likes: Street fighting, art, designing fun clothes, dying her hair, anime, reading, singing, karaoke,

Dislikes: Stupid blondes, Heather, overly clingy guys and girls, spiders, snakes, and popular kids

Hobbies: Watching anime, drawing, painting, sculpting, sewing, singing,

Personality: Out going and nice, isn't afraid of getting picked on, mouths off to anyone who thinks their better then everyone. Is sometimes silly but can get hurt and jealous easily.

Crowd: The anime nerds and bookworms

History: Parents were killed in an accident two months before moving in with her cousin Cody and his family. Was a top art student in her performing arts school and helped out a lot with plays costumes. She learned street fighting from her brother, who ran away from home at the age of sixteen. She was 12 at the time. She still loves him and hopes he comes back soon. She is trying to get Russell to be her friend, which is progressing slowly. She thinks of Kenny as a brother and doesn't care if people think their dating since they both know that they're just friends.

**Character 2**

Name: Jaymeson Elise Garcia  
Nicknames: Perfers to be called Jaymee or Jay  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Style: Down with layers and brown bangs (bangs aren't dyed)  
Eyes: Hazel  
Clothing: Black skinny jeans, Black converse high tops, violet and white checkered top. Black fingerless gloves.  
Formal Clothing: Same black high tops, long violet shirt, black tights, Black fedora hat, Black fingerless gloves  
Fears/Phobias: Being the last person on the planet  
Friends: Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, Noah, DJ, Geoff, Zoey  
Family: Her step mom, Jazleen, Her mom, KC, Her dad, Kyle, and cousins, Ashlee & Gabriel  
Crush: Duncan  
Likes: Music, Skateboarding, Instruments, Books, Singing, Hip-hop dancing  
Dislikes: Working, Heather, Loud sounds, Being separated from her skateboard  
Hobbies: Skateboarding, Drumming, Guitar playing, Singing, Dancing, Rapping (It's so cute the way she does it), Writing, Reading  
Personality: Outgoing, kind, stands up for everyone, doesn't get angry easily.  
Crowd: Skaters and Musicians  
History: Parents divorced, Works at skateboard shop, Fired from Hot Topic (Reasons unknown), Taught herself how to play instruments, Learned skateboarding from cousin, Gabriel. Has always been "One of the boys". She thinks of Zoey as a little sister.

**Character 3**

Name: Baylee Thompson  
Nicknames: none  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: dark brown w/ red streaks  
Hair Style: she straitens it and wears it down  
Eyes: blue  
Clothing: hot pink tutu w/ silver sparkles on it over-lapping dark blue jeans, neon yellow tank top, short black vest, and neon blue high tops  
Formal Clothing:  
Fears/Phobias: getting lost in a maze  
Friends: she has only a few friends, one of which is Zoey,  
Family: mom, dad, twin brothers Shawn and Ronnie(she's the only girl in a set of triplets),cousins mike and Duncan  
Crush: Cody and Ezekeil  
Likes: Boys, friendly people, drumming, singing, and skate boarding  
Dislikes: snobs, Heather, Harold(cause he got Courtney voted off),sometimes her brothers, and un-friendly people  
Hobbies: drumming, singing, Painting  
Personality: she's nice, but evil to people she hates and people who give her a hard time, she is crazy(not Izzy crazy but kinda up there)and sometimes she can get a little shy(especially around guys she likes)  
Crowd: it alternates sometimes,but mostly the skaters and the Nerds  
History: She was born in Australia, but when she was 12 she had to move 2 America because of her dads job. She thinks Zoey is awesome after she hits Heather for picking on Baylee, and the two are good friends.

**Character 4**

Name: Kenny Stevens  
Nicknames: Specs  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Hair Color: medium dark  
Hair Style: Medium length  
Eyes: dark green  
Clothing: Dark red t-shirt under an opened blue short sleeved flannel shirt, blue jeans, dark blue vans, and regular round eyeglasses  
Formal Clothing: Dark mandarin tux and pants with a white dress collar shirt and black vest under and black dress shoes.  
Fears/Phobias: Snakes  
Friends: Eva, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Beth, Zoey, Jack, Anna  
Family: Only child lives with his Divorced Mother Melanie (His mom is nice to him)  
Crush: Eva  
Likes: Music-(Rock, Grunge, Alternative, Dance, Funk, Ska), Old Monster Movies, Video Games, Sports, making friends, kickboxing, skateboarding  
Dislikes: Snobs, Heather, Being picked on. Snakes,  
Hobbies: Reading, Sketching, playing video games, Skating, playing on the harmonica  
Personality-Shy, nice and friendly can be a bit tough, stands up for him and his friends  
Crowd: Sometimes he's with the artists and skaters  
History: Kenny is a seemingly average run of the mill shy wallflower child from Seattle who moved with his mom to start a new life. He has good grades yet his mom hopes he can make some friends since she noticed he was often lonely. The first person he meets and actually likes ((As a friend)) is Zoey, since she is so silly and likes seeing her friends smiling.

**Character 5**

Name: Anna Starena  
Nicknames: Star  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Platinum Blonde  
Hair Style: Long  
Eyes: Blue  
Clothing: Red T-Shirt with a blue and black panda on it, Jeans  
Formal Clothing: Red knee-length dress with  
Fears/Phobias: Finding Out Who The Rest Of Her Family Is  
Friends: Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Jack, Kenny  
Family: Father, Alexander Starena,(She doesn't know who her mother is) Mother, Alexis Smith, Sister, Gwen Smith, Brother, Kyle Smith (All her other family took her mother's name)  
Crush: DJ  
Likes: Animals, Save the (Insert Animal Name) Concerts  
Dislikes: Pollution, Littering  
Hobbies: Practicing to host her own save the (Insert animal name) concert  
Personality: She's sweet and understanding, and evryone wants to be her friends.  
Crowd: Popular  
History: Anna has lived in St. Louis, Missouri all her life. She doesn't really like Zoey at first, but they're trying to patch things up.

**Character 6**

name: Russell Figgins  
nickname: N/A  
gender: male  
age: 17  
hair color: brown  
hair style: messy, it sticks up in several places  
eyes: blue  
clothing: black hoodie with a blue lightning bolt on the front, blue jeans and black sneakers with blue electricity designs.  
formal clothing: a black tux  
fears: he afraid of being around people his own age because he is extremely shy.  
friends: none  
family: his dad Jake, his mom Rita and his bulldog Mr. Bubbles  
crush: Sadie  
likes: playing Infamous, watching TV  
dislikes: mean people  
hobbies: reading Blood Meridian by Cormac McCarthy  
personality: Russell is shy, quiet and withdrawn. he doesn't talk much, or at all unless someone says something to him. most people have pegged him as aloof, arrogent because he keeps to himself most of the time. when he talks to people his eyes are always averted. he stutters badly when he talks.  
crowd: no one  
history: Russell was raised in Lawrence Kansas. he was bullied through elementry to juniorhigh. his parents decided to move to Quibec to see if that would help him but the bullying happened there to. Russell became severely withdrawn from the kids at school. the only person he talks to is his Bulldog .

**Character 7**

Name: Jack Damon.  
Nicknames: Jackie.  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Hair Color: Platinum blonde.  
Hair Style: Faux hawk.  
Eyes: Light green.  
Clothing: Dark blue polo shirt, with a few white strips going horizontal across his chest, light blue jeans, boat shoes, watch,  
Formal Clothing: Black dress pants, white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and pink tie.  
Fears/Phobias: Snakes.  
Friends: Courtney, Lindsay, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, DJ. Zoey, Kenny, Anna  
Family: His mother, his farther, grandmother ( on dad's side), aunt, uncle, Anna ( cousin ), 2 beagles ( Sadie and Bella)  
Crush: Bridgette  
Likes: Books, friends, fancy restrants, polo shirts, his house, beagles, bull dogs, dogs in general, animals, the color blue, preps.  
Dislikes: Mean people, violent people, violence, animal creaulty.  
Hobbies: Reading, swimming, playing golf, sailing, singing.  
Personality: When people first see him they think he will REALLY preppy, and stuck up, he looks the part, has the rich dad, and has a British accent. But he actually is very kind and all ways willing to lend a helping hand. He doesn't mind that he is preppy, and doesn't care when people make fun of him for it, he's happy. He likes to play sports considered 'preppy' and likes to sail with his dad. He's very polite, and gentlemanly. He supports animal rights, and sometimes organizes marches supporting it.  
Crowd: The preps,  
History: He lives in a gigantic estate, thanks to his rich, rich, rich dad. His dad run a successful business, and appears in newspapers sometimes.

**Character 8**

Name: Bella Smith  
Nickname: Child Prodigy  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Hair Style: down to her shoulders and 2 long strips of her bangs comes down to her chest  
Eyes: Dark Purplish  
Clothing: baggy long sleeved, black and white stripped, black bra straps show at the top of her shoulders, baggy blue jeans tarred at the bottom, wears black converse, wears a dark black cross choker.  
Formal clothes: Asian kind of dress, Dark Red gold lining, dark red asian kind of slippers or shoes, Red Chop sticks in her hair  
Fears/Phobias: Thunder storms and Gun shots and afraid to see on stage at times  
Friends:  
Family: Twin sister Isabel, older twin brothers, Matt and David  
Crush: Cody  
Likes: Skate boarding, Drawing, Music, Anime, playing Guitar, Cello and the piano  
Dislikes: Preps and popular kids, being a cry baby, being called a child prodigy  
Hobbies: Drawing and watching anime, skate boarding, play guitar and cello and piano  
Personality: Shy, Kind, smart, sometimes a smart **, can fight and stick up for herself,  
Crowd: anime nerds, bookworms, band geeks, but try to keep to her self  
History: Parents died when she was very young, was in a lot of foster families and a lot that never worked out, finally lives with her siblings all on their own. Draws and plays a lot of instruments to make something of her life or prove that she's worth something. Skateboards like all of her siblings so she can at least be with them.


End file.
